


Vilarejo

by Pintinhas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pintinhas/pseuds/Pintinhas
Summary: He's been alone even when he's surrounded by people, and sometimes, he forgets, but there are those who make it go away.Everything is so simpler when they sit by the stars and the moon, even if the world is falling apart, nothing feels as right as this.





	Vilarejo

**Author's Note:**

> So, ahm, is been a long time I've written and posted something, never before on AO3, it's also the first time I'm posting in english.  
> I'm a vet student, that means I barely have time to live, but I'm also unaware of the meaning of the word priorities, so, expect updates, but not too much.

 

      No problem, he said, it would be easy, he said. Well, he couldn't be more wrong, everything was passing in his head now, how he was supposed to arrive at the destination easyly, how he was supposed to get the scroll and get out, how he was supposed to be back in less than a day, to take Rin to Ichiraku and complain at sensei about the stupid missions he was being handed.

 

      Not today, he was strapped to a chair, barely feeling his feet and hands, there was blood everywhere and these stupid Iwa nin thought he knew something, so the torture just wouldn't stop. He could handle, he could always handle. He was son of his father, he was Hatake Kakashi, the prodigy, the genius, but most importantly, he had a promise to keep, he had to be Obito's eye, he had to live, because his friend didn't gave him his life for him to waste it dying in some trap, some torture, he would live. It was how he was used to live, carrying on, dealing with things as they happened, accepting what should be accepted and believing in what he thought would make his friends proud, his father proud.  
      But, of course, he'd be better eating some ramen and reading some Icha Icha Paradise.

      A sudden loud sound took him away from his thoughts, he turned his head to follow the sound and was fully hit by smoke and another loud explosion, he gasped, his chair fell, taking him with it, then there were hands on him, soothing hands, a familiar chakra. The straps fell and he could feel his limbs again, the person, Rin, he couldn't be mistaken, he knew her chakra signature too much to be wrong, pulled him in a strong grip and took him out of there, he wasn't sure how she found him, or how she knew he had been in a pinch, but he couldn't be more glad. He could always handle it, but it wasn't easy, it was never easy.

     He coughed the smoke out of his lungs and tried to focus on something, the world was moving fast around him and he had lost too much blood, his head throbbed and he felt nauseous.

     "We better get back, I think he can make it, they are too many." Rin's voice invaded his head, echoing a bit before the world actually came back in track.

     "I'm not letting any of them live, they getting ahold of him is enough information to make them worth killing." Another voice said, he turned his head slightly and a girl came into focus, she was tall, probably his age, eyes bleeding red, spinning fast, an Uchiha, her hair was short, she wasn't wearing a traditional ninja outfit, but she had a dangerous aura, he wasn't really sure if he knew her.

     She turned and slipped back to the mess of fire and smoke, he was able to discern more flames and explosions, and while Rin placed him to sit in a tree brunch, Kakashi couldn't take his eyes from the smoke spiraling through the sky.

     "What they do to you? You're a mess?" She murmured more to herself than to him, but her tone made him look at her, gentle face and concerned eyes. She was in one piece, she was safe, for now, so he felt satisfied.

     Her hands were fast as she healed him, checking their surroundings every few moments, she made him swallow a blood pill and he did it without hesitation, he trusted her, dizzy as he was, by his own he would have fallen off of the tree branch already, weren't for her firm hands steadying him. Feeling a little better, he blinked a little and tested his throat before trying to speak.

     "How..." He couldn't finish, his chest hurt and he had to swallow a moan. She took her eyes away from his wound and looked at his eyes.

     "Sensei got a word of a battalion of Iwa nin around here, he sent support for most ninjas running missions in the area, we were lucky he assigned an Uchiha with me, without her eyes, we would have never found you." She said, taking her gaze back to his guts falling off, she was hidding her emotions, he was sure lucky, having her still, and sensei.   

      He was lucky.

      "Let's go." The Uchiha girl appeared next to Rin, taking a glance at him, she looked painfully like Obito, the same nose, the same mouth, and those spinning Sharingan, maybe she knew him, maybe she knew it was Obito who was supposed to be alive, not him, he didn't deserved all this luck, all this trust, he wasn't realy worth it, he didn't really felt worth it. Not looking at the girl, her watchful red eyes looking straight at his soul, the blood in her body felt as if it was the blood of those who had fallen for him, he definitely wasn't worth it.

      Rin lifted him up effortlessly, carrying all his weight as if he was a child, the world went blurred again as they fell into motion, Rin was fast and strong, but the other girl seemed like elite, maybe black ops, she had toned muscle and a frightening aura.

      They never stopped, hours passed by and he felt lost in thought and guilt, in the pass, in his stupidity.

      Everything snapped back into place when he saw the gates, they passed it by without hesitation, running straight to the hospital, the Uchiha girl never leaving them. They walked in the city through the black of the night, and then the sudden white of the hospital artificial lights, from the calmary to the chaos, hundreds of voices, hundreds of hands, people touching him everywhere, foreign chakra invading his body and healing his wounds and he felt so overwhelmed he wanted to scream, but he didn't. He closed his mouth shut and tight and handled it.

      And then it was all dark again, dark of dreams, bad dreams, good dreams.  
(...)

      The light hit him full force, he had to blink again and again until he could bear it, the sunlight was coming from the big glass windows and reached him warm and strong, he breathed trying to get himself together.

      He turned his head to see the Hokage standing by the wall, he had a serious look in his face, by Kakashi's bed side was the girl from before, her eyes were black this time, and she looked as emotionless as ever.

      "That was quite the scare you gave me, Kakashi." Minato-sensei said, his forehead was crinkled and so Kakashi believed him. "You brought the scroll back and Kyoko wiped them out, so I don't think that it was a total failure." He said, approaching his student, every word fell with pain and discomfort, so Kakashi didn't believed him.

      "I..." He started, testing his throat and coughing a bit before continuing. "I saw it coming, but there was poison, and they were too many." He finished, squeezing his hands shut against the soft bedsheets.

      "You made it out alive, that is enough for me." The Hokage answered simply, turning to the door. "Lay low for now, I'll let you know when I need you." He said seriously, and left.

      Kakashi hated the feeling, of being left behind, everyone around him died, and he was just there, alone in spirit, just him, and the ghosts, and then, the people who hadn't died had just moven on, leaving him with his ghosts, sensei was Hokage, Rin was a medic at the hospital, and he... He was alone. Tied to memories of people who weren't there anymore.

     "You are strong." The girl said, remembering him he was not alone right there. There was this stranger, the one who fixed his mess, the one who protected Rin while he was trapped in sorrow and torture. "They said most of the ninjas who were captured didn't made until the help got there." She kept going. "Rin said you've been gone for two weeks." She said, keeping her hands for herself, but expressing respect through her black eyes.

     He blinked once, twice, two weeks? It felt awfully long, sure, but not that long, maybe a day or two, not two weeks, he was surprised, his pool of dark thoughts was big enough so that he could drown in them and let the time pass faster, he hadn't said a word, never.

     He was, indeed, a handler.

     "Who are you?" He asked, clashing black with black, trying to see her soul, just like she did to him.

     "Uchiha Kyoko, Jounin, fourteen years old, I was assigned to keep an eye on you and your Sharingan." She said sincerely, he liked that, her soul, he thought, was black, but light, as if she had demons, but knew how to control them with ease. He was one of them, one Uchiha, technically, he had a piece of Uchiha Obito with him, a precious piece, not just for him, but for the Uchiha clan as well, their kekkei genkai was in the hands of a boy outside of the clan and they had to make sure he handled it well, if he didn't, secrets might fall in wrong hands. So now, he got himself a babysitter.

     "I see." He muttered, not really knowing what to say. Then he throwed decency to the airs. " So they finally got me a babysitter."

     The girl laughed, she had a light laugh, pretty even, her face was soft and the way her nose trembled picked his interest. She was young, just his age, it was as if they sent him an Uchiha to compensate the one he had lost, not that Obito could be replaced.

     "Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi, are you supposed to follow me around like a shadow and stuff?" He asked pulling of his IV and hopping off the bed, putting his clothes on and getting rid of the stupid gospital gown. She nodded, a playful smile at her lips. "Then you better get up, 'cause I'm not staying here for another minute." He said hopping of the window.

      He heard her laugh again and smiled as he jumped to the next building, he would have to see, if this Uchiha was on pair with him, she would have to work for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoko is my own, I'll protect her!  
> Lol.


End file.
